


The Pirate Princess

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pirates, fuck jason rothenberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is known about the Caribbean as the Pirate Princess, one of the Elite Pirate Captains of the seas. While Alexandria Woods is a former Commander in the British Royal Navy, and one of the powerhouses of the seas. They <em>should</em> hate one another, but they don't... They <em>really</em> don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Princess

“She’s a dangerous one,” Raven muttered with her mouth twisted into a distrustful frown. The woman’s dark brown eyes strayed from Clarke—her Captain and best friend—to the dark haired figure perched on a stool at the edge of the bar. “There’s a look to her I just can’t…”

“Place,” Clarke supplied with a sigh, cutting off the end of Raven’s sentence, rolling her eyes at the other woman. “I know, trust me, you’ve told me before.”

“Shut up.” Raven grunted reaching across the table to swot Clarke’s shoulder with the back of her hand. “You don’t get to be snarky with me Griffin.” 

“Unless you’re my Mother,” Clarke began letting a slow smirk spread across her face, “and despite your… crush… I know you’re not. Yes, yes I do.” 

“You are a bitch sometimes Princess.” Raven groaned before lifting her mug to take a long swallow of the cool rum inside. 

“Perhaps,” Clarke acknowledged with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “But, I’m also your Captain. Which means that I have the final say on who we work with Raven.”

“I know.” Raven let her shoulders lift and fall in a shrug. “Let’s hope she doesn’t disappoint you then Princess.” 

“Oh,” Clarke replied letting a slow smirk spread across her lips, “I can assure you that The Commander is anything but disappointing.” 

“And why would…” Raven paused and narrowed her eyebrows at the other woman appraisingly. The woman’s dark eyes slid across Clarke’s face, taking in the shimmer of mischief dancing in her bright blue eyes, and the slight upturn of her lips, before she let a bark of laughter burst from her mouth. “Oh, I should have known! You’ve bedded the beast already, haven’t you?”

“Once or twice,” Clarke hummed with a teasing smile spread across her lips. “Once or twice.”

“Oh no,” Raven said, “that looks says more than once or twice.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but her eyes caught movement at the bar and her attention turned back to The Commander. The woman lifted the tankard in her hand to her mouth, knocked back the remaining contents of the vessel, before placing it down on the wooden top and reaching out to press a coin into the bartender’s hand. Then, with a degree of languid grace, The Commander slid off her barstool and disappeared up the stairs of the tavern to the bedrooms.

“And,” Clarke said, “that’s the signal.”

“Do you mean it is time for a professional meeting with The Commander?” Raven asked with a smirk. “In private, of course, just for the Princess.”

“Well,” Clarke grinned, “if you can count a meeting where clothes are optional and orgasms are mandatory as professional, sure.” 

“Go get it Griffin,” Raven laughed with a shake of her head, “Bellamy and Octavia should have finished fencing our goods by now. I’ll get them back on board and get the ship ready to drop anchor once you return.”

Clarke dipped her head into an acknowledging nod as she watched Raven depart the tavern. Then, after finishing the remaining of her beer, Clarke slinked off up the stairs of the tavern following Lexa towards the bedrooms. The blonde haired woman bypassed three occupied rooms before coming to a stop in front of the fourth door and pressing the door handle down to slip into the room. 

“Did you get what we needed?” Clarke asked with an inquiring lift of her eyebrow as she padded across the room to standing between the sitting woman’s spread knees. 

“The approximate time of delivery and the location of the exchange,” Lexa said as she pulled a slip of paper out of her sleeve. “Anya and Gustus are under orders to gather supplies and drop their anchors as soon as we return to our ships.”

“What about Titus?” Clarke asked, dipping her head to ghost her lips against Lexa’s temple.

“Titus will remain on board my ship,” Lexa hummed as she curled her hands around Clarke’s hips. 

“I don’t think he approves of me.” Clarke commented with a soft chuckle. 

“Oh,” Lexa laughed, soft and quiet. “He definitely disapproves of you.” 

“For any particular reason Commander?” Clarke inquired, moving her lips down the side of Lexa’s jaw, nipping at her skin with sharp teeth. 

“If I were to venture a guess,” Lexa hummed, gripping Clarke’s hips tightly to draw the woman down onto her lap. “I believe he thinks that you are going to get me killed.” 

“You are The Commander.” The blonde haired woman said with a bark of laughter. “You are on the Crown’s wanted list regardless of me.” 

“Titus does not believe that the Crown can kill me.” Lexa whispered. The woman’s fingertips danced up Clarke’s ribcage to grip the opening of her shirt, parting the fabric to reveal the swells of the woman’s breasts, before dipping her head to brush her lips against the soft skin. “Love is weakness Clarke, but power is not.”

“Love,” Clarke rolled the word around on the tip of her tongue. “Love is neither strength nor weakness, it is a reason.” 

“I did not say I agree with my advisor Clarke,” Lexa murmured as she sank her hand underneath Clarke’s skirts. “I do not think this is weakness.” 

Clarke let a soft moan escape her lips as she rocked down onto Lexa’s probing fingertips. “He sounds like your father,” the woman huffed as she scraped her hands through Lexa’s hair. 

“I assure you,” Lexa chuckled, nibbling around the underside of Clarke’s jaw with her teeth before sucking at her throbbing pulse point, “he is not.” 

“Good.” Clarke moaned. “I’d hate to think your father has heard me fucking you.” 

Lexa’s chest rumbled with a laugh, but the noise itself became lost in the soft mounds of Clarke’s breasts, instead of reverberating through the air. Lexa closed her mouth over Clarke’s straining pink nipple, flicking it with her tongue, before scraping her teeth over the bud. The woman’s right hand dipped underneath the soft cotton of Clarke’s underwear to the wet folds underneath. She scraped the tips of her index and middle fingers through the dampness, coating her fingers in it, before pressing against the entrance to Clarke’s cunt. 

“I believe,” The dark haired woman husked, “my entire crew has heard you fucking me, and me fucking you.” 

“Good.” Clarke gasped, combing her fingers through Lexa’s hair as she rolled her hips down onto the woman’s fingers. “They know you’re mine.” 

“Sha,” Lexa said in reply, “they do.” 

Lexa sank her fingers inside Clarke, thrusting them up into the woman’s wet channel, curling them to scrape down the fleshy walls on every outward movement. Her teeth tugged at Clarke’s nipple, pulling it to flick her tongue across the tip, before sucking it into her mouth to soothe the ache. 

“Lex…” Clarke whined tightening her fingers in the woman’s hair. “Please.” 

“Come Princess,” Lexa whispered, twisting her hand and pushing her thumb up against the woman’s clit. “Come for me.” 

Clarke’s body stuttered on the edge, her cunt tightening around Lexa’s fingers, before a loud scream burst from her lips and her hips ground down into Lexa’s hand. “Fuck!” Clarke roared as she buried her face in the side of Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa let her fingers pulse inside Clarke’s cunt for a time as she peppered kisses to the side of the woman’s head. “We should return to our ships,” she murmured, regret colouring her tone.

“We should,” Clarke agreed as she pulled herself upright on Lexa’s lap, “but, we have the room for another hour at least…”

Lexa’s answer came in the form of a dazzling smile and a laugh as Clarke pushed her backwards onto the mattress.


End file.
